Hitman Jones
by ZTheWriter
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Anyway, Arthur Kirkland is a new student at a university in New York. His dorm roommate acts very suspicious. Sorry if it is bad, I'm not good with stories. Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **This is my first fanfic! I'm very sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to post it... Future chapters will most likely have more written. There will obviously be mistakes in grammar. I'm sorry if I offend anyone with stereotypes... _ Sorry if this story sucks... I am bad at writing .-._.-._.-._.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES, HETALIA, OR HITMAN JONES! I JUST USED THE CHARACTERS FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY!**

Arthur Kirkland never thought he would choose a college outside of his country of England, nor did he think he would share a dorm with a very suspicious person.

He had been recently recommended to attend a college in the States. New York City was where the college was. Though he was pleased to be welcomed, it did feel a little…unpleasant…leaving his home.

Arthur was a young man, just the age of twenty-three, and he had always taken an interest in crime investigation. Maybe it had stemmed from the infamous _Sherlock Holmes_ from England, but any mention of a nearby murder case had continuously piqued his interest growing up. Don't get him wrong, he certainly did not support such violent behavior! Murder mysteries had always just been a reoccurring thought in his imagination, from childhood to now.

Around the time of his secondary school graduation, his parents had mentioned of a friend in the investigations team for the NYPD. They had been recently talking with him about Arthur's situation and he had invited him an opportunity to work with him. Along with a view of certain murder scenes and chances to work on the case, Arthur would attend a college to take courses in crime scenes investigations. Ecstatic at the offer, Arthur hurriedly accepted.

Right now was the moment he had been waiting for; the start of his new life and career doing what he loved, investigations.

It all began with a dorm…

Soon after entering the campus, he had used the map provided to locate the dorms. Upon finding his, he had heard the noise of what seemed to be a heavy trunk on the wood floor of the room; along with that, he heard someone whistling a gleeful tune. He took that moment to unlock the door.

Once the door was opened, he noticed a few things. One: There was a man, (presumably his roommate) by maybe the age of eighteen, wearing a white-shirt, black slacks with suspenders, and a bowtie. The man had golden hair and electric blue eyes that sent a chill down his spine. His black-rimmed glasses had been adjusted as he turned to Arthur. Two: There was a gold and navy blue chest on the floor near his feet, which he immediately kicked under his bed once he had noticed Arthur's curious gaze towards it. Three: The room had a distinct white taped line splitting the bedroom…

After a moment had passed with Arthur still in the doorway, the man had held out a hand and given a smile.

"I take it you are my new roommate?" Arthur stared at the hand for a moment before giving his own.

"Yes, my name is Arthur Kirkland. May I ask yours?" Arthur had politely asked. Both of their hands had let go and Arthur's had returned to his side; his other hand let go of the luggage, setting it down on the floor.

"Hmm? Oh, my name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm here to study criminology." Alfred then gestured Arthur to enter the room then pointed to the white line. "See this? This will show you the divide between our personal areas. This side is mine, and that side is yours." Alfred indicated the two sides. His side was the left of the room. No posters or calendars, just a plain wooden desk and his blue sheeted twin-sized bed. The drawers had matched the rest of the furniture.

"Do you have a problem with the arrangement?" That question had snapped Arthur out of his examination of the room.

He quickly responded with a "Not at all!" while shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS:** Grammatical errors (probably). :D

 **A/N:** I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. To be honest, I was a little embarrassed to post anything but the two reviews I got changed that. Once again, sorry and thank the both of you so much! I'll probably pick this up tomorrow and add more. Sorry this chapter is short; I wanted to let you know I'm still alive XD

After a few hours of unpacking, the chest piqued his interest and out of curiosity he approached it, crossing the white-tape line. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Was what he said a threat? Maybe it was a normal New Yorker thing…

He grasped the edges of the case and pulled it out from under the bed. It was damaged and worn in some places—some of the fabric used as a cover for it was torn with loose threads sticking from it. The corners were covered with gold painted metal similar what the latches were and the navy blue of the case looked faded.

Both of his hands rested shakily on each golden latch and he hooked his thumbs underneath to open it, when swift footsteps were heard.

His head immediately turned to the door as he shoved the case back under and quickly sat on his bed, picking up a nearby novel he had unpacked.

The door opened and his roommate walked in with the same smile he'd worn earlier. His eyes instantly moved towards his bed, making sure his case looked untouched and still was lain underneath. He whistled a merry tune as he sat on his own bed and watched Arthur.

Arthur hesitantly looked up from his book and found the cold, blue eyes staring directly at him.

"Did you take a look?" He seemed almost…amused?

"Didn't you say not to?" Arthur set his book down, still open to his page. Blue eyes watched him in a creepily cheerful way with a matching smile.

The atmosphere was intimidating despite the merry appearance. He needed to escape now, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Well, I'll be out for a bit. I'd like to have a look around the town." He hastily got up, tossing his book onto his bed. "I'll be seeing you later then?"

"Oh, sure. Hey, maybe sometime I can show you around" Arthur shivered. Why would he ever trust someone as off-putting as him to give him a tour of the city? He might lead him into a dark alley and stab him!

"Maybe next time" he cracked what hopefully looked like a sincere smile. He left without another word and visited a cafe on campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** Gore, grammatical errors (probably), and sorry if I accidentally offend people too L Language warning as well.

 **A/N:** I really love writing for this story now! I don't really know how to do line breaks so…? Maybe when I publish this chapter I'll find out how… ANYWAY, I'm going to try to write more in my chapters from now on! :D Also, sorry this one is also sort of short. I found out I've got a draft I have to finish tonight and my teacher doesn't take late work soooooo. NOW I MUST FINISH EVERYTHING ELSE SO I'LL UPDATE AGAIN MAYBE TOMORROW! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

"Shit." As soon as the door closed he slid to the floor and pulled out the case. He quickly unlatched it and flung it open, revealing bloody dismembered limbs tucked neatly into it. As a test, he left the room with the case. Everything seemed normal… Foreign students usually have people who've got money back home to send them here. It'd be troublesome to cover that one up.

He sighed in relief and rested his back against the bed and let his head fall back onto the mattress. His eyes wandered to the door and a flat expression took his face.

"Curiosity killed the cat, ya' know." Alfred ran a hand through his hair and got back up, adjusting his suspenders. He'd have to meet up with Gilbert later to confirm the kill and claim his cash. He could probably sell the leftover organs for even more cash. He picked up the case and left the room, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he contemplated the day's events. He picked up the paper cup filled with his favorite tea. The café was nice and lively, though he would've preferred the quiet. So, my roommate's mental… great start…

He sipped the warm drink slowly as he gazed out the café's large glass window. Thankfully the weather in New York wasn't frightfully cold today considering the time of year, although it was cloudy. He was pretty much used to the cloudy, dreary weather. Back home it was almost always like this.

His phone rang and he slipped it out of his pocket and took a look at the caller. It was his uncle. He swiped the screen to answer it and held it close to his ear.

"Hello?" It was nice to hear a familiar accent.

"Hey, what's going on?" There was a rustling of papers on the other end and a slam on a desk. Arthur winced at the loud noise.

"Dammit," His uncle sounded stressed. "Another missing persons report came in, most likely mob-related like the last few…"

"Do you need help?" Arthur set his drink down onto the table and focused on the call.

"It's all right," his uncle murmured. "My original reason for calling is to ask how you've been settling in. Your parent's would like an update."

Damn, he'd meant to give them a call; he was just distracted with transportation, directions, and then his new roommate.

"I'll give them a call in a bit. Tell them I'm okay for me, please." He tapped his fingers on the wooden table as he picked his drink up.

"I will, and I'll contact you later if you're really interested in the missing persons report." Arthur thanked him. The call ended after their goodbyes and he pocketed the phone. He was dreading his return to the dorm and hoped that Alfred was gone. Maybe he'd be able to slip in a few hours of sleep before his return. Falling asleep around him could be dangerous. He should've paid more for a single dorm.

After he unlocked the door, he opened it quietly, expecting his creepy roommate to be waiting for him. However, no one was there. Arthur looked around and sighed in relief. Alfred was nowhere to be found. He collapsed onto his bed, tired from the day and curled up on the mattress and forgot about the rest of the world as he dozed off.

* * *

"So, what's my pay?" Alfred spun around in the chair as Gilbert sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Did you cover your tracks?" His German accent was strong, though he's lived in New York for about a decade.

"Like always," he stopped spinning and instead chose to watch Gilbert.

"Okay, whatever. I'll give you two-hundred for the kill." Alfred frowned. "Don't do that, you're in college and who do you think paid for that?" Gilbert laughed his weird laugh and Alfred stared dispassionately at him.

"Geez, I'll make it two-fifty then." Gilbert took out a stack of cash and began counting. Alfred seemed satisfied enough so he sat back in the comfortable chair. Once the cash was counted and given to him, he took off and headed back to his dorm. When entering he found Arthur already asleep but still in his day clothes and on top of the blankets. Alfred blinked and then laughed. He sat on his bed and pushed the case underneath.

He had Gilbert dispose of the useless limb and the name of his target was scratched off of the board. The case was now devoid of any evidence pinning him to the crime.


End file.
